


I indulge you because I love you

by chickenmai



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenmai/pseuds/chickenmai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili somehow broke his leg and made Fili carries him around.<br/>Fili doesn't object because they are brothers, and Fili loves him (even thou Kili can be a brat sometime.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I indulge you because I love you

Can't stop drawing these two idiots, makes me dreadful thinking about the 3rd movie

I'll continue reading all the fix-it fanfic to mend my broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos on my previous work, I didn't expect to get anything so it was a nice surprise :D.  
> Anyway, my tumblr is at chickenmai.tumblr.com feel free to hit me up anytime :)  
> I've received some Hobbit promps there, I will do it as soon as I have some free time ^^


End file.
